


Different Verse

by snarechan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-30
Updated: 2006-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time Sephiroth met his match. For now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Verse

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I can't seem to produce the romance I've sought after, but I'm getting closer! Still implied, but I think anyone can see it without a microscope this time. That has to count for something, right?

“You can’t possibly believe you can kill me.”

Leon’s eyes narrowed marginally in response, the muscles in his arms bunching to harden his attack in retaliation. This ‘General Sephiroth’ didn’t know what he was talking about and was obviously delirious.

“There is only one person who can even attempt to destroy me, and he’s the same one who keeps calling to me. There is no hope for you.”

At the mere insinuation of whom he was talking about, Leon had to bite back a snarl, insulted on Cloud’s behalf since he wasn’t there to even defend himself. Tch, ‘calling to him’ - as if the other had a choice in the matter!

“You don’t know what I’m capable of,” the brown-haired man bit out, the sharp edge of his gunblade meeting Sephiroth’s steel with sparks. “I was a hero once, too; I can take you on!”

“ _Once_?” the other was quick to taunt, a snort accompanying his words. “All heroes are dead, and now there is only darkness. You should just accept that, as should Cloud.”

Actually hearing this man utter his friend’s name had Leon putting more force behind his weapon, the General’s footing surprisingly giving a little.

“You say I can’t kill you, and that may be true. But that doesn’t mean I can’t make you disappear for a little while.”

He pulled back to throw his opponent off balance, using the scant precious seconds it provided to aim the barrel of his gunblade at the open uniformed form presented to him. With expert fingers, he pulled the trigger and the gun fired, a good-sized fireball shooting down with skilled accuracy. Ebony feathers rained around him as the only thing left to behold of Sephiroth, and even those eventually drifted or faded away completely.

His energy all but spent on that fire spell, Leon was forced to collapse to one knee, his eyes closing as he tried to collect himself. Smirking dryly, he couldn’t help but wonder who Cloud would hunt down first – Sephiroth for their horrible past, or Leon for taking his ‘battle’.

-Fin-


End file.
